


Requiem

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Anton Yelchin.

Sulu stares at the wall above Captain Kirk’s ear, the words of the eulogy a meaningless buzzing in his ears. He doesn’t look at the front of the room, where incontrovertible proof lies that his best friend is gone.

It had been a freak accident. They’d been cruising along at impulse when they’d been fired on and everything was chaos. Chekov had been pinned between the bulkhead and a piece of broken console, suffocating even as McCoy, down in Sickbay, had been frantically notified.

Sulu’s glad that it’s Captain Kirk’s job to notify his parents, even as he pities him for it. He wouldn’t be able to face them, see their faces crumple as they hear as their son, their invincible, brilliant, _young_ son is dead.

He knuckles his eyes and leaves the rear of the hall. There’s nothing here for him anymore.


End file.
